poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Zoom (2006)/Transcript
Here's the Transcript of Pooh's Adventures of Zoom (2006) Opening (TBA) Concussion Return * Larraby: I told you not to call me unless the world was going to end. * Dr. Grant: I don't know about the world ending, but we've been tracking a pan-dimensional anomaly that seems to be moving toward our time-space continuum. * Larraby: Dr. Grant, I speak Greek, not geek. * Dr. Grant: Let me put it this way. Concussion is still alive, and he's coming back. * Larraby: He was destroyed. * Dr. Grant: Nope. * Larraby: We were there. We both saw it. * Dr. Grant: Nope The Encounter of Pooh's Enemies (Meanwhile, we see our heroes at a doungen) * Ash Ketchum: (goals) Gotta do something, and quick. * Donald Duck: When I get my hands on-- * Lincoln: (Scrooge McDuck’s Voice) Shhh! Donald, we’re trying to think of ideas. * Skipper: Men and Ladies, I got into traps before. That I can handle. * Abby: Look at us. We’re held capture at his doungen. This is terrible. * Freddy: I know I need privacy when I make Number 3. * Pip: Number 3? What the heck is-- I don't wanna know. * Timmy Turner: I can't take spending a my life here. We’ve only been here 5 minutes, and I'm ready to pull my hair out! (tears some of his hair out) * Sora (KH): I hope things can’t go wrong. * Kairi: You’re right, Sora. * Jessie: Keep Quiet! We still have a little surprise for you! * Carver Descartes: And what kind surprise is that? (Familiar Laughing) * Piglet: What was that? * Tigger: Sound like too familiar. * Biyomon: Hmm. * Sora Takenouchi: Now what’s the matter? * Biyomon: Trouble. * Sora and Joe: Oh! (Then, Psycho Rangers appears) * All: THE PSYCHO RANGERS! * Pumbaa: Uh, oh! * Yellow Psycho Ranger: We meet again, heroes! * SpongeBob SquarePants: What do you want?! * Red Psycho Ranger: You see you we have seen to help Concussion to escape form ??? and they don't include you! * Lor McQuarrie: Why I oughtta! * Familiar Voice: You should kept that tune to yourself, before something bad will happen to you. * Ash Ketchum: I knew that voice. (Then, Evil Sunset Shimmer appears as well) * Tino Tonitini: You! * Evil Sunset Shimmer: That's right, Tino-twurp! * Ducky: Wait, she turn evil again?! It can't be! * Tino Tonitini: No Ducky. That's not the real Sunset Shimmer. She's a clone created by Dr. Anton Sevarius. * Doraemon: Yeah we once faced her when working with Thrax. * Kairi: And we also faced her as well. * Otis: Yeah! She the one who control The Darkness to take over the universe and trying to destroy Timmy. * Abby: And then, she tried to take over Mickey's Imagination and turn into nightmare Fantasmic! * Ducky: Oh, no no no no! * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Should'a known the greatest heroes help Captain Zoom to protect the planet form Concussion comeback, and you're backups, too. * Big G: Oh how dare you... * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You guys don't know why we are here for, and we're just about to get it. * Rabbit: If that's so, then why ??? ? You have a lot of nerve ???. You think of was born yesterday? * Winnie the Pooh: Did we miss Rabbit's birthday? * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Pop quiz: How the Princess get out of here and stop him before is to late? (No answer from the heroes) You don't know? Seriously? And she suppose to be the princess of the Land of Toys? Then again, what were the chances when me and my partner Bowser finish with you. by the time when we done? * Pluto: (He groans at her) * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Oh and I can keep an eye on your mutt. Hate for him to be taken away from you. * - * - * Familiar voice: Yeah, and it's too late for you heroes. (The Bowser and his family arrived too) * All: (Gasp) * Lincoln: Oh, you've got to the be kidding me! Not you again, Bowser! * Bowser Koopa: In the flesh! * Simba: (Growls) * Winnie the Pooh: So what are you guys doing here anyway, Bowser? * Bowser Koopa: Well, that's for us to know and you to find out, "Stuff fluff bear"! * - * - * Familiar voice: And he's not the only one. (Then it was The Grand Duke of Owls) * Tigger: Goodness greatness, It's The Grand Duke of Owls! * Piglet: Oh, de-dear! * Pig: It's him! * Otis: Milk me. * The Grand Duke of Owls: Actually I-I know it’s uh...frightfully impolite to eavesdrop like this but uh...chuckles * Sneech: What are you doing here, Duke? * The Grand Duke of Owls: To help them to escape Concussion form ??? as well. chuckles * Tai Kamiya: What do you mean, feather-brain!? * Agumon: Yeah, what he said! * The Grand Duke of Owls: Oh, dear. Now you have spoil the surprise, oh well. Well you see, I'm not the only one who join forces with Bowser Koopa and his family. * SpongeBob SquarePants: (sees Plankton walking away with an uncooked Krabby Patty) Holy shrimp! Plankton! *- * Otis: It's Nora! *- *'Sora (KH):' Just what are you going to do with us!? *'Bowser:' We'll just leave you all here to die. Ending Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes Category:Scenes